Many businesses have dedicated communications systems that enable computers, telephones, facsimile machines and the like to communicate with each other through a private network, and with remote locations via a communications service provider. In most buildings, the dedicated communications system is hard wired using communication cables that contain conductive wire. In such hard wired systems, dedicated wires are coupled to individual service ports throughout the building. The wires from the dedicated service ports extend through the walls of the building to a communications closet or closets. The communications lines from the interface hub of a main frame computer and the communication lines from external communication service providers may also terminate within a communications closet.
A patching system is typically used to interconnect the various communication lines within a communications closet. In a communications patching system, all of the communication lines are terminated in an organized manner. The organized terminations of the various lines are provided via the structure of the communications closet. A mounting frame having one or more racks is typically located in a communications closet. The communications lines terminate on the racks, as is explained below.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical patch panel rack 10 is shown. The rack 10 retains a plurality of patch panels 12 that are mounted to the rack 10. Each of the patch panels 12 includes connector ports (e.g., optical connector ports such as SC, ST and LC ports, etc.) 16. Each connector port 16 is hard wired to a respective communication line. Accordingly, each communication line is terminated on a patch panel 12 in an organized manner. In small patch systems, all communication lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack. In larger patch systems, multiple racks may be used, wherein different communication lines terminate on different racks.
In FIG. 1, interconnections between the various communication lines for the purpose of connecting users to various networks and/or network services are made using patch cords 13. Both ends of each patch cord 13 are terminated with connectors 15. The connector 15 at one end of a patch cord 13 is connected to a connector port 16 of a first communication line and the connector 15 at the opposite end of the patch cord 13 is connected to a connector port 16 of a second communications line. By selectively connecting the various communication lines with patch cords 13, any combination of communication lines can be interconnected, thereby providing access to various networks and/or network services.
In some enterprise environments, multiple networks may be accessible via a communications system. As such, it is important that patch cord connections are implemented properly to avoid connecting users to a network and/or network service for which they do not have authorization. Examples of such environments include multi-tenant office buildings, universities, government facilities housing a mix of low and high-security organizations, and hospitals that provide Internet access to patients while maintaining a secure network for patient records.